Second Chances
by linkman443
Summary: She had it all. She was a successful Business woman filthy rich from her Toy Company, loved by all people because of her singing voice, Even now the beloved elected official for New Donk City. She had everything she wanted, but the one thing she actually needed left with his brother all those years ago to find new opportunities. She just wanted another chance.
1. Prolouge: Part 1

New Donk City, 1981.

The City of New Donk. A place where many people go to follow their dreams, a place where the people never sleep, a place where two brothers were trying to make it big in the Plumbing Industry.

The Eldest Brother was a man by the name of Mario Mario. He wore bright red overalls with a blue shirt, and a red hat. He was somewhat the founder and Main Owner of the Mario Bros. Plumbing. He looked like he was in his late 20's, and had a mustache so big that it looked like it was plastered onto his face. Mario often had dreams of one day getting out of New Donk City to one day see the world, and maybe finally become the hero of his own story. Hopefully one day, they get that 'One Good Job' to set them on that path.

Then there was his younger brother Luigi. He was taller, a tad bit less round than his older brother, and somewhat more social despite him being considered a coward to some people. He wore white overalls and hat with a green shirt. He somewhat looked like he was in his early 20's. He was moreover the Plumber in training when it came down to it. During his younger years, he often was made fun of and delcared the King of 'Second Bananas'. Because of this he constantly tries to prove to himself and others that he wasn't just the 'Second Plumber' Much to Mario's dismay.

It was around the time of sunset in New Donk City. The window stores were closing up for the night, the street vendor's were setting up shop, and the street lights had just turned on. You can hear the gentle spring breeze as random garbage gets blown away across the streets. Then there were the silent echoes of police sirens and people yelling for a Taxi.

Mario and Luigi entered their apartment building, completely exausted. Mario was soaking wet in a questionable substance. Luigi had Crab claw pinches and turtle bites all over his body. The new Turtle and Crab infestation was drumming up a lot of business for the two, but it was running them both ragged.

"Mamma-Mia. Mario, how many was-a that today?" Luigi said as he pulled off a crab that was pinching on his rear end.

"Almost Eight different sewer lines Luigi. Those crabs and Turtles aint gonna clear-a themselves."

Then Mario saw on the answering machine that the red light was flashing, meaning they had another job...for tomorrow. Mario pushed the button and te message played.

'BEEP. You have One Message.' Then a voice came up that both brothers recognized on TV, the radio, and from his old days from when he was part of the Wrecking Crew. One that Mario really didn't like. Mayor Forman Spike. The most despicable guy that Mario had the displeasure of working with. They were once both on the same Wrecking Crew, always smashing down walls and knocking him off the platform all the time. When he became Mayor, a lot of changes happened around the city for the worst. Jobs were down, Crime was up, even the garbage men barely came by their block anymore. Mario with great bitterness, wondered why a guy like him even thought about contacting him. He pushed the button to let the message play.

"Yo Mario losers! It's Mayor Forman Spike! I Got a job for you! It involves the New Donk City Central Park Fountain up n' running by 4 P.M. Tomorrow. Needs to be in tip top shape for the Annual Festival Tomorrow! I'd be happy to pay handsomely, unless you and your brother wanna stay in the boonies forever of course. Later Mario losers!"

"Wow, what-a jerk! Were not-a gonna take a job from-a the likes of him, are we Mario?" Luigi said as he dried off his hair.

Mario let out a sigh and say "A jobs a job Luigi. We need the money." Mario said sound in a defeated tone.

"Get-a some sleep Luigi. Tomorrows' gonna be a long-a day fixing that fountain."

Luigi walked to his bedroom with a low grumble. He knew they both really needed the money, but the very least he should keep his integrity.

The Next Day, Mario and Luigi were standing near the street entrance of New Donk City Central. Their tools were clipped to their belt and wearing fresh clean overalls for the day.

They saw all the workers were setting up for the festival. One group were setting up for the jumbo screens, placing red girders on the side of buildings so they can stand upright. Drums of oil and barrels of various items were being carried upwards by a crane. Another group were setting up the stage for the singing act, Mario and luigi was often curious on who would be the act this year, it was always either a Jazz band or some bimbo who was tone death in every sense of the word. Then there was the final group setting up for some new kind of attraction, whatever it was it looked like it needed a lot of space and security.

"Hey-a Mario, you think when we're done fixing the fountain, we could stick around for the festival?" Luigi asked.

"I dunno Luigi. These-a festivals weren't-a always as fun as when we were kids-a."

"Aww come on. We've been-a working for the past week and a half. We could-a at least see the singing performance." Luigi pleaded.

Mario thought about it, his brother was wright. They have been working their gloved fingers to the bone for weeks now, It wasn't healthy for either of them. "Okay Luigi. Only for the-a Performance."

They walked toward the fountain, it was either not shooting out water, or shooting out water like nobody's business. Mario pulled out his wrench, Luigi pulled out his hammer. They went to work.

They finished fixing the fountain within a few hours, it now flows perfectly. Water pressure not too weak nor too strong. Just in time for the festival to start. There were many stands that sold various carnival food, carnival games, even a few small rides for the children. Mario and Luigi were enjoying cotton candy waiting at the stage along with a few other people. Luigi was somewhat excited, Mario wasn't really impressed.

"Well Well Well, If it isnt my hired Monkeys!" A voice said in a cocky tone.

"Mumma-Mia." Mario said in a sigh. He knows who this guy was. Mayor Forman Spike. They both Turned around to see the Mayor of New Donk. Hair slicked back, beard that covers up his neck, and a regular suit with a tie decorated with Dollar signs. He had the kind of smile that you wanted to punch right off his face, witch was something Mario desperately wanted to do. Sadly he couldn't unless he wanted to go to prison for assaulting an elected official.

"Enjoying the Festival so far Monkeys?" Forman asked

"Yeah, Until-a you showed up." Mario said with a bit of discontent.

"Oh is that right? Too bad, I dont gave a hoot on what two boonie plumbers think."

"Boonie!?" Mario said clenching is fists. But Luigi put his arm in front of him, signalling him to let it go.

"Whatever, Is the fountain done? I don't pay you for slacking off." Forman said with his arms crossed.

"Yes, As-a you can see." Luigi said pointing at the fountain.

"Good, I dont want anything mess up this Festival, kinda needed for my Re-election and all. Besides, the blondie broad I hired for the stage isn't even the real attraction."

"Then what is-a it?" Luigi inquired

"You know that island far off the coast of New Donk?"

"Donk Island?"

"Yeah, Guess who managed to get some rare and exotic creatures from said island? Then make said creatures do tricks?"

Luigi let out a gasp and said "That's-a Horrible!"

"Who cares? Their mindless animals." Then it was Mario's turn to make Luigi let it go.

"Who cares what you two think? All I gotta do is turn on the Ol' Forman Charm and I win." He turns around and says "See Ya Mario Losers." Then walks off.

"What a Blowhard! We aren't-a Loseres! Right Mario!" Luigi said as he clenched his fist.

"Yeah Luigi! Who cares what that-a sleezebag says." Mario said as he took a bite out of his cotton candy.

At that moment, the Announcer said over the PA System. "Ladies and Gentlemen. The 125th Annual New Donk City Festival Proudly presents, Pauline!"


	2. Prolouge: Part 2

Pauline stepped out onto the stage as most of the male audience cheered. She wore a body tight red dress that glimmers in the now setting sunlight. Her hair was a golden blonde that flowed naturally in the wind, but according to some women it was an obvious dye job. Around her arms and over her shoulders she had a pink feathery scarf that didnt match her dress, that must've been a last miniute choice.

The band began to play a slow interlude, then she sang.

https/youtu.be/5tCwopZYQ_E

Sometimes when I

Wanna run away and hide

When there's no one on my side

And all my pride had disappeared

I take it off my mind

And leave it all behind

Nothin' left to do but

Try to take the leap and follow through

And that's exactly what I'll do

I know to you I don't seem very strong

But I assure you before you can find me I'm gone

So come on and catch me you've still got a chance...

But not for long

I'll be rollin' place to place

Won't stop till I win the race

Although I may have crossed the line

No time to waste on you

I don't plan on slowing

Down - No I'll keep on going

Even if you think I'm in the wrong

Just know that

Although I may not think everything through

I don't take back what I say or regret what I do

I know that some stay in line and they stick to the plan

But if you leave it to me I'll do whatever I can 'cause

I know that's what I'm here for

I don't wanna wait around anymore

Even if you can't see

The good inside me

I don't have the time to tell you

Why I do the things that I do

Just please hold on and soon you'll see

That I'm not the villain I appear to be

Movin' along, no I won't settle down

Until I'm locked behind bars or I'm kicked outta town

So you can keep on a runnin' around and around

But you will never quite catch up to me!

And I know you think I'm crazy

But I hope that maybe

Now you'll see why

I had to try!

The audience applauded with great furiosity, some where even jumping up and down demanding an Encore. Luigi was whistling with two fingers and cheering loudly as well.

"Holy Meatballs! She was-amazing! Right Mario?...Mario?" Mario didn't reply, he was too invested in her beauty and angelic voice.

Mario knows he never gave women much attention back in his day. He was always focused on his next big goal or whatever weird or wacky antic will each day bring him. Like the time he was a referee for the Punch Out fighting league. Then there was the time when he and Luigi suddenly entered a random golf tournament. But he never really took the time to realize how beautiful a woman can be. More specifically her singing voice, she sang with such passion and love that no other he had ever heard before. Wait...was Luigi talking to him?

"Mario! Snap out of it!" Luigi said shaking his entranced brother.

"W-w-what!? Oh, Luigi! What happened!?"

"I know that-a Look Mario. Looks like-a you fancy starlets huh?" Luigi said nudging Mario with a sly smile.

Mario suddenly gained a blush as red as the hat and overalls he wore. Then said "W-h- Oh Grow up Luigi!" He said in emberassment.

"Oh Come on Mario, I'm-a just joking." He said while barely containing his laughter.

"Let's just-a go." Mario said as he walked off. Luigi followed.

They walked out of the crowd demanding an Encore, and into another crowd of onlookers. Mario's curiosity peaked as he wondered what else could all these people be staring at. Then he hears a loud roar.

ROOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAARGH!!!

Mario and Luigi pushed and shoved to see what kind of creature would make that loud of a roar. Once they made it, they saw a brown furred gorilla in the Cage that was way bigger than anything they ever saw in any nature show. It's hands were so big that if it punched you, you would most likely die.

It was balancing itself on a ball juggling pineapples. While the people were entertained at the mere sight of it, the Gorilla looked completely enraged.

"Ladies and Gentleman! Give another round of applause for our ape friend! 'Donkey Kong!" Mayor Forman Spike said while he whipped around Donkey Kong's feet. "Who wants to try and make DK do a trick!? Any Volunteers?" He asked the audience. A lot of men, women and children raised their hands, begging for them to be chosen. Spike looked amongst the crowds and saw two distinctive colors standing next to each other. Red and Green, he gave an evil smile and thought 'It's time for my plumber monkeys to jump when I say very high.'

"You there! Red Overalls!" He said, ordering the spotlight to hover over Mario. Mario covered his eyes over the bright spotlight.

"Come on Red, you know you want to! Unless you're...Chicken." HE said as he started making chicken Noises.

Luigi Rolled his eyes. "Come On-a Mario. We don't-a Need this!" Luigi said grabbing his brothers shoulder. But Mario was mad, he had enough of this so called Mayor humiliating him for one day. He walked inside the cage and grabbed the whip from Forman Spike's hand. He was about to whip DK, Whom had a face that said 'I DARE You!'. But before he could do it, he looked at the audience and saw all the suspenseful faces. But the one that snapped out of his anger, was his own brother, who was shaking his head in fear. Luigi knew and even he knew...he was better than this. He lowered the whip and said "No."

"Excuse me? I am your Mayor! I command you to-"

"Will you shut-a your trap!" He said, everyone gasped.

Mario snatched the Microphone from Forman Spike and said to the audience"Look at-a this! Cant-a you see that this-a man is a terrible Mayor?" He yelled.

"Donkey Kong-a here is a innocent creature taken from Donk Island just to distract-a you from how-a bad he's running this-a one great City!"

"Thats! Enough outta You!" Forman said trying to take the Mic from Mario. But No Avail

"Tell Me Spike. Have you fulfilled-a those promises after-a two years? Like lowering-a the taxes? Less-a Crime? Or even the energy-a crisis?" Mario said. He hears a lot of the audience talking Luigi gave the thumbs up signalling his brother that he's turning this around.

Spike Quickly grabbed the Mic and said "People, People, Who are you gonna believe? A plumber born and raised in the Boonies, or your beloved and handsome mayor?" He said as he gave his famous 'Forman Grin'

After a minute of talking, The audience murmurs turned into boos towards Spike, then starting to throw their snacks at him.

Mario dropped the whip right in front of Forman Spike and walked off. Forman, in a state of anger picked up the whip in attempt to lash Mario. But before he could he was blindsided by a full cup of soda hitting him in the face, temporarily blinding him. The lash ended up missing Mario and whipping the lock clean off the cage.

DK saw this and took this chance. He let out a mighty loud roar and made a mad dash for the cage door, pushing Mario out of the way, making him hit his head and knocked him out. The audience began screaming in terror as they all ran away.


	3. Prolouge Part 3

"...ario!...Mario!...Mario Wake Up!" Luigi said shaking his unconscious brother back to conciousness.

"W-what? Luigi, What-a happened?" Mario said, still trying to get his bearings.

"Donkey Kong escaped the cage. He's-a tearing up the festival! We gotta get-a out of here!" Luigi said fearfully, trying to help his brother up. Luigi put Mario's arm Around his shoulder and lifted him up.

Donkey Kong was rampaging through the games area of the festival completely enraged that these people took him away from his home! This area was completely new and he did NOT like it! He smashed food carts, threw trash cans, he was even strong enough to punch the fountain to pieces! Nothing could quench this mighty ape's thirst for revenge...until he heard a voice. A Heavenly voice that calmed him down the second he heard it. He turned around and saw a beautiful woman singing on a stage. Donkey Kong's basic instincts kicked in and hearts formed in his eyes. He pounded on his chest and let out another wicked loud roar. Scaring away the audience listening to Pauline sing.

The band stopped in the middle of their encore song wondering why their audience suddenly up and ran off. Then they saw the giant gorilla standing before them and they too ran in fear, leaving poor Pauline behind.

Pauline was too invested in her song, hitting her highest and longest note to even realize they stopped playing and everyone was gone. Once finished her high note and looked at her only audience member left. She hit an even higher note by screaming with pure terror. Donkey Kong hen Grabbed Pauline and put her over his shoulder and started to climb the central building behind the stage.

Once he made it to the top of the first level of the building. He stomped with great force. Sending vibrations down the level, causing the jumbo screen on the side of the building to fall off and crash down on the ground. Revealing the red girders that held them in place, now in a more crooked position.Donkey Kong let out out three loud roars. This time all of New Donk City could hear it.

Mario was now moving on his own, running alongside his brother away from the danger. But Luigi saw how there were still people and even children still stuck on the rides, he noticed the operators ran off and the rides were still going. Luigi knew in his gut, he had to do something.

"Mario, We Gott-a do something!" Luigi said, all of his cowardice turning into courage. He ran towards the out of control Tilt-a-whirl. But once he was halfway there, he was cut off by a barrel randomly falling out of the sky, breaking HARD on impact.

"M-MAMA-MIA!" Luigi yelled as he lost his footing and fell on his rear. The brothers looked up and saw that Donkey Kong was throwing barrels leftover from the construction crew. Once a News Chopper flew past Donkey Kong on the first level on the tower, Mario and Luigi could see on the other jumbo screens that the oversized gorilla had taken someone hostage. They recognized that red dress and blonde hair.

"Oh No! That Monkey took-a the singer woman!" Luigi said.

Mario looked at the jumbo screen, he saw the terrified look on her face and she was screaming 'HELP' So loudly that they practically became actual visible words. Then... Mario felt something in him he had never felt before, he had always tend to enjoy his life as a working man and Guardian to Luigi. But right now, all he knew was: she needed to be rescued.

Mario then started to run towards the central building.

"Mario! Where you-a going!?" Luigi yelled.

Mario stopped and yelled back "You go get-a every one outta here! I'm-a going for Donkey Kong!" And he resumed running. He ran dodging all of the barrels that Donkey Kong was throwing. Eventually climbing upwards until he was 25 Meters above ground. But then a question began surfacing through his head: How high can he get?

Donkey Kong placed Pauline on a higher platform and grabbed an oil drum and threw it down the crooked red girders. As it rolled down, it leaked large amounts of oil all along the platforms, once it started rolling towards Mario he had no choice to jump over it. But was strange, he was able to jump clean over it, no contact between him or the barrel at all. Once it reached behind him, it crashed into some more oil drums causing it to catch fire. It was starting to spread towards the line, he had no choice but to run faster.

He dodged all the barrels Donkey Kong was throwing, some slid off the ladders, and others were gunning straight for him. When Mario made it to the Halfway point. He needed something to beat back the upcoming barrel barrage. But he looked to his left and saw a leftover giant hammer. He quickly grabbed it and smashed all the upcoming barrels.

This made Donkey Kong become enraged, and Pauline in pure amazement. A man who looked like he never missed a meal in his life was jumping clean through the air and breaking barrels with one swing. This man, this very unlikely man, was coming to rescue her!

Once Mario was a platform away from getting to Pauline. Donkey Kong grabbed her over his shoulder again and climbed 50 meters above ground. This time to a level with conveyer belts to transport whatever construction materials needed. To Mario, if they still had all this set up after the job was done, they didn't do a very good job.

Luigi had finished shutting down all of the out of control rides, a lot were thankful for his help. He was happy to help everyone, but he was wondering why nobody has left the City Central. But then he he had heard something awfully strange giving the certain intense situation. The sound was...people cheering.

A whole crowd of people surrounded a police blockade around the Central Building. They were cheering on someone yelling "Jump Man, Jump!" Repeatedly. Luigi looked up and saw his brother on the Red Girders. Climbing ladders, jumping over the barrels and wisps of fire, even mashing them to pieces with the hammer.

Luigi was in utter amazement.

Mario Made it to the 75 Meter High Section of the Building. There was no more barrels for Donkey Kong for throw, he now he's throwing a whole pile of spring boards. Whatever those were gonna be used for Mario had no clue. Then Finally he made his way to the 100 Meter Section. All of Donkey Kong's angry stomps had weakened the integrity of the areas. All Mario had to do was strike the six weak points of the three floors.

He ran and striked the weak points with the hammer going from bottom to top. Jumping over the fire wisps that climbed up the ladders with dried oil on it. Eventually leading to the final weak point. The problem was: It was right behind Donkey Kong, and he looked angry that a fat man had chased him up this far. A bead of sweat rolled down the side of Mario's head as Donkey Kong stared him down. But right above Donkey Kong, was a very worried and scared Pauline watching the whole thing unravel.

Mario gave her a smirk, wink and a determined thumbs up and ran towards Donkey Kong. He slammed his mighty fist down on Mario. But he slid right under between Donkey Kong's legs and slammed the hammer right on the final weak point. Causing the Girders to fall right under Donkey Kong. He fell and hit his head, causing him to see stars. He briefly got up and walked around in a daze, but fell down again.

Mario climbed up to the platform Pauline was on. She was so afraid she couldn't even speak. Mario had to approach her calmly.

"Hey, Its-a me. I'm a friend here to-a rescue you. Come with me, and you will-a be safe." He said while reaching out his hand. A minute passed and Pauline smiled and took his hand. Mario pulled her towards him and picked her up bridal style.

"Hold on-a tight." He told her. He then jumped down from platform to platform all the way to the ground.

Mario put Pauline down. She was still in utter surprise and shock. Barely letting out a peep. All she wanted to say was...

"Thank You." She whimpered.

"Oh, No Problem." He said

Then the crowd started cheering and yelling. "JUMPMAN! JUMPMAN! JUMPMAN!"

The paramedics grabbed Pauline and whisked her away to the ambulance. Her sight didnt break away from the man wearing a red hat and overalls. She saw a slightly taller man wearing a green hat and overalls run towards her savior. She couldnt really make out what he was saying to him. But judging by the look on the green man's face. She could only really assume that he was praising him for his heroic act.

Then the various news medias surrounded the two. Asking them a whole Barrage of questions. But the question she wanted to ask was 'What is the name of the Jumpman?' Then the Ambulance Doors shut.


	4. Chapter 1

New Donk City, Many years Later.

*BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP* Pauline's alarm clock went off with a loud and obnoxious ring. It was so loud she could it made her headaches start to kick in. Out of the massive pile of blankets on the bed stretched out a hand. It pushed the snooze button, but the alarm didn't turn off. She tapped the snooze button even harder, but no shutoff. Then the hand finally picked up the alarm clock and smashed it on the dresser, the alarm stopped.

Pauline stretched and stirred to life and sat up from her bed. She wore red silk pajamas and a sleeping mask over her eyes. Her chestnut brown hair was very messy due to all of her tossing and turning. She got up and stretched to life, she was wondering just one thing. 'What will today bring me?' She looked out the window of her apartment, it was a nice summer morning. The Pigeons were cooing and the flowers were starting to bloom.

She quickly got her morning routine out of the way, Shower, Brushed her teeth, and changed into her signature Scarlet red suit. She walked out of her room and walked down her hallway, passing a few framed items. Old Newspaper Articles Titled 'Local Plumber saves Woman from rampaging Gorilla!' and 'Former Mayor Forman Spike Arrested for Embezzlement and Neglagence'. Then there was her Diploma for Graduating Business School with honors. On top of a shelf in a small glass dome was the first toy she had ever designed for her Toy Company. It was a little robotic turtle with a windup key in its back.

She saw her phone vibrate and her ringtone was the New Donk City Anthem.

https/youtu.be/KmmNYTg-wSA

She picked it up and looked at the Caller ID. It was her assistant Ella. She quickly picked up her phone and answered.

"Good Morning Miss Pauline!" She said in her usually chipper voice.

"Good morning Ella. What's on today's agenda?"

"Well-" She pauses to look at something then resumed by saying "A book reading at New Donk Elementary School, Followed by a ribbon cutting opening the new Public Park, A Meeting with someone called...Kam-ech? Then finally a Meeting for the preparations for the New Donk City Music Festival." She said listing them all off

"Any Updates on the Rolling Blackouts?"

"The Repairman are trying their hardest, but as of right now there are no new updates Miss Pauline."

"Oh, That might be a problem later on. Keep me updated will you?"

"Of Course, Your Limousine will be here in a few short minutes." Ella said as she hung up.

She waited outside her apartment building, suitcase in hand.

The Book Reading to the Elementary Children went off without a hitch. She read a simple book called 'The Woman of the Stars'. It was a very bittersweet story, she even let one of the children sit next to her and read a few pages as well. She was a tad bit annoyed she had to read while all the reporters were continuously taking pictures and the flash was repeatedly in her and the children's eyes.

The Ribbon Cutting ceremony went off with a few hiccups here and there. The Scissors she used to cut the ribbon were incredibly dull to the point she had to cut a few times to completely cut it in half. Then there was the microphone issue witch made her go in and out of the sound. She was never good with technology.

They made it to the City Hall. The Fountain that was destroyed all those years ago had been replaced with a metal seal of the Earth and the Moon. On the front of the building was a historical landmark of sorts.

It was the site that Donkey Kong kidnapped Pauline. The crooked red girders now rusty and brittle, leftover barrels still standing, But the hammer used to smash the barrels was donated to the New Donk City Museum. In front of it was a Plaque that said 'Dedicated to the Jumpman, and a reminder of what New Donk City will never go back to.'-1981

She walked into the City Hall and took off her hat. Ella took her seat at her reception office. "Should I send Mr. Kam-eck in?" She asked.

"Give it a few minutes. I need to rest these bones." Pauline said as she sat in her desk chair. Feeling exhausted and kinda overworked. Sometimes the job of being Mayor of of the most popular City in the Metro Kingdom can take a lot out of a girl. Thank goodness her business partner Professor Evilin Gadd is looking after her Toy Company 'Pauline's Parcels'. Otherwise she would be completely overworked. She then briefly glanced at a specific drawer in her desk, that drawer has an item that belonged to someone from her past. She often kept it as a keepsake to remind her of two things. To remember where she came from and how hard she had to work to get where she is now, and to remember the thing she lost a long time ago.

She briefly opened the drawer and looked into it. The drawer typically had office supplies, a few discarded papers she forgot to give to Ella to file away, a small case of makeup in case she needed a quick touch up, then finally a red hat. She picked up the hat and looked inside of it and read the inscription written by the previous owner.

'To my 1-Up Girl! Always be the starlet I know you could be.'- Mario 'Jumpman' Mario

Some days, she had wished to beg him to stay that day she had to say goodbye. But she knew that would've been selfish on her part. She had to let him go with his brother to Iwatta knows where to find better opportunities with his brother. She just wished she kept in contact with him. Even if it were a letter a month.

"Miss Pauline!" She quickly shut the drawer "Can Mr. Kam-eck come in now, he's getting a little bit testy." Ella said. To Pauline she sounded a little bit intimidated.

"Oh, Of course. Send him in." She said

Pauline looked at the door as it opened. She sees a person wearing a Cyan colored suit. Somewhat of a standard for men in the business world. But the face was completely obscured by some kind of hood. The only visible part of his face were his glasses. Hands covered with black mittens and one hand was holding onto a cane with a glowing red gem embedded on the top. The stranger took a seat in front of Pauline's desk.

"Mr. Kam-eck" Pauline started.

"It's Kameck, actually." He said in a shrill masculine-ish voice.

"Mayor Pauline, I come from a Kingdom far away from here. I'm sure you heard of the Koopa Kingdom Correct?" Kamek asked

Pauline thought about it. She never really traveled to other kingdoms, nor has her Career as Mayor allowed her to learn at any point. That aspect was mainly covered by the Inter-Kingdom trading department.

"No, I haven't actually." She said

"Well then." He pulled a map out of seemingly nowhere and pointed out the Koopa Kingdom. It was a very long ways away across the ocean.

"I am the Royal Advisor to the Koopa Order and High ranking assistant to the Ruler of the Koopa Kingdom, King Bowser."

Pauline raised an eyebrow, She felt like half of those he made up.

"As of recent, King Bowser is getting married to a nearby kingdom's princess. The lovely Princess Peach of the Mushroom Kingdom." He showed Pauline a picture of the Princess. Pauline looked at the picture and thought about how this Princess looks unrealistically beautiful. She looks like some character in a videogame!

"My King would like to use your city as advertisement for the wedding ceremony. He is willing to pay Top Coin for the advertisement." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a single coin. He flipped it with his thumb and Pauline caught it. She looked at the coin and could feel the weight and feel of it. It was solid GOLD!

"How much ad space does this Leader of yours need?" She asked in a serious tone.

"All of it for the Next week."

"Absolutely Not." She said putting it down very fast.

Kamek went silent for a minute. She could hear his gloved hand tighten around his cane.

"Might I ask, why the sudden answer?" He asked, sounding with a very subtle tone of aggression.

Pauline sat up straight and said in her professional tone "I can allow a few ad spaces but not the entire city. That would be overwhelming to the citizens of New Donk not to mention incredibly unethical."

She flipped the gold coin, this time Kamek caught it.

"Well...how very unfortunate...My King will not be happy about this." He stood up from the chair and walked toward the office doors. "I should warn you now, my king will not take No for an answer. He can be very...persuasive." He opens the door. "Thank you for your time." He then left through the door but turned the wrong way.

Pauline got up and walked out to the hallway to tell him that was the wrong way. But all she found was an empty hallway, all she saw was some strange multicolored sparks in the air for a split second.

Pauline blinked for a few seconds in awe. Did Kamek really just...vanish?...Maybe she should switch to decaf.

"-And we will set up multiple jumbo screens all over the city, that way everyone in all different streets could see the performance of this year's singer...Whomever might that be. Do you approve Mayor Pauline?...Mayor Pauline?"

Pauline hasn't been paying attention to anything the event planner had said, this was usually the part of her job she particularly didn't enjoy. Dont get her wrong, she did like making big descisions, she just hated the whole boring meeting part.

"Mayor Pauline?" The planner asked a third time.

"Huh!? Oh yes it sounds like a wonderful plan." She said faking it.

"But Might I ask, Who's gonna be the main attraction?" Said the Head of Construction.

"I got a cousin that can do some pretty good Magic Tricks." Head of Sanitation suguested.

Everyone groaned at the idea.

"How about a stage play that portrays the History of New Donk?" The Head of Education suguested.

Everyone put thought into that. "Let's put a pin in that one." Pauline said

"Say...Miss Pauline. Didn't you sing in the Festival a long time ago?" Ella asked

Pauline quickly perked up after hearing that. She didn't want to remind everyone of that day! Mainly because it was very of traumatic for her.

"Oh yeah! She did! She sang with a lotta passion and a big and loud tone!" Head of Construction said as he remembered that day.

Pauline shot Ella a look. Ella mouthed the words 'Sorry'.

"That was one of the most profitable festivals of the 80's. Even after all the repairs from all the...damage our irresponsible previous Mayor had caused." Head of Education said

"Mayor Pauline? Would You do this performance again?" The Event planner asked.

Pauline looked at all of the anticipated faces of the City board. If there was one thing she hated doing, it was letting people down.

She let out a sigh and said "Alright, I'll do it."

"Excellent, I'll have flyers and posters printed immidiately." Head of Education said estatically.

What has Pauline got herself into?

Pauline Entered her apartment with an exhausted sigh. She took her hat off and put it on her hat rack. All she could think about at this very moment was to rest her head and go to sleep.

As she quickly changed into her pajamas, and as she thought back to how she now has to sing for the Festival. She could sing just fine...its just that since that day, she's been traumatized to sing in front of any major crowds. She always gets the bug in her brain that something will snatch her in the middle of the song and she begins to choke up.

As she lied down in her bed, she looked at a picture near her alarm clock. It was a picture of her and Mario when they went on their first date. It was at a restaraunt called 'Paizano's Italian Cuisine' She had the Fettuccine Alfredo with a side of salad. He had a simple plate of spaghetti. She remembered the food being terrible, but that didn't matter, the dinner started off as a 'Thank you' for saving her. But once she got to know him, she realized how good of a person he was. He was one of the many few honest men in the city of New Donk. All the guys she had dated before Mario were always jerks who were either complete gold diggers or simply just 'After that one thing.' But she was proven wrong when she met him. His plumbing business was one hundred percent legitimate, he takes care of his brother, then there was the fact that he risked his life to save her from an angry rampaging gorilla.

But sadly, her happiness couldn't last.

After Mario became famous for being 'The Jumpman'. His plumbing business completely skyrocketed. When Mario and Luigi made enough money, they decided to move on. It was really sad day for Pauline. But that day...is what lead her to the rest of her life.

She closed her eyes and slowly lulled herself to sleep.

Kamek was standing on top of one of the many tall buildings of New Donk. Now in his regular clothing. A lot of times he hated being the one doing things the diplomatic way. But of course, that responsibility always falls on him. His King will not be happy to hear this.

He pulled out his magic staff and waved it around in the air to channel his magic, when he charged it enough, he fired the spell at a nearby wall. It began to glow blue and the spell asked "Who would you like to Contact?"

"King Bowser." He said.

The screen flickered with static for a few seconds then it went dark. Piercing red eyes have opened up.

"Kamek, why have you disturbed my slumber?" A low, grumbling, deep voice asked

"My King, I have bad News. The Ruler of this 'New Donk City' had refused your offer. She didn't even want a single coin."

Bowser gave a low angry growl.

"We have tried it the diplomatic way, now we do this the Bowser way. Keep watch for further instruction. I will get it ready."

"What will you do Lord Bowser?"

"We will send in the Koopalings."


	5. Chapter 2

The Next Morning, New Donk City

The morning was awfully quiet. The only sound that filled the ambiance were the early birds trying to catch the worms...or where they bagles? The Traffic was in complete gridlock due to everyone trying to make it to their jobs on time, even the street performers began to find their place in the corners.

But for some odd reason, the sky was completely grey, no sign of any clouds or a single shred of sunlight. Although nobody seemed worried about the dreary looking day. Any normal person would assume it was going to rain that day.

But then they heard the copter blades spinning.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

Pauline slammed her fist onto the snooze button. It didnt stop. She then slammed her fist on it twice, still didn't stop. Then she finally grabbed the clock and slammed it against her nightstand. It stopped.

Pauline let out a blissful sigh as she dozed back into dream land.

Then a loud rumble shook her whole apartment, making things vibrate off of her night tand, plates to fall out of the cabinets and shatter on the floor, even Pauline to fall out of bed.

She quickly sprang up and looked out of her window, trying to make out what had caused all these tremor like vibrations. She looked up in the sky and she got her answer. What she saw she couldn't really describe. It was some kind of...boat in the sky being held in the air by helicopter blades. The side of those ships hull had three cannons on each side and the front had some kind of...dragon monster statue head made of what she would assume, steel.

"...What?" She whispered to herself, very frightened and confused.

Then a few more of these airships flew above the buildings following the one that recently passed. Further causing more vibrations being sent throughout her apartment. This time also causing a few car alarms on the ground below to sound off.

Pauline can only assume that in the direction they were all going was to New Donk Town Square.

She then jumped as she heard her phones ringtone again. She picked up her phone that had fallen on the floor and answered the call. It was Ella.

"Uh...Miss Pauline? Are you seeing this?" She asked.

"Ella, I cant physically see what you're seeing. Was it the flying ships?" She said in a very worried but serious tone.

"Turn on the TV."

Pauline ran to her living room and turned on her TV to the News channel. It was broadcasting live in New Donk Town Square. All the Air ships had landed in a U-shape. But two or three stayed in the air.

The News story was captioned 'Mysterious Ships land in Town Square'

"I think you should come down here." Ella said, her voice said with a bit of tremble.

Pauline heard the fear in her voice and said "I'm on my way." she scrambled to get dressed.

People were behind the Police line looking at the landed airships. Some were questioning how they could stay in the air, others were wondering where they originated from, and a few were wondering what the monster head statue on the front of each ship was.

Then the ship in the middle of the curve of the U-formation side hatch opened up. A lot of white smoke poured out. The Police came suddenly had their guard up. A few seconds passed and they all hear footsteps.

Once all the smoke cleared, they see who was walking out. The being that walked out of the of the ship could only be described as some kind of bipedal turtle,lizard,dragon creature. It wore black spiked bands on his wrists and a bandanna with a scary, sharp-tooth grin painted on it.

The tiny dragon being pulled out a megaphone out of nowhere and spoke through it.

"Attention Grown-Ups of New Donk City! I am Prince Bowser Jr.! This city is now under control of my dad, King Bowser of the Koopa Kingdom!"

Everyone in the audience began chuckle and laugh. There is no way this had to be real.

The Chief of Police pulled out his own megaphone and said "Alright, Get out of the costume and you'll only be charged with disturbing the peace."

Then the other side hatches of the other ships opened up. Revealing the other Koopa Kids. Each sharing their own distinctive color and style.

Ludwig Von Koopa grabbed Bowser Jr.'s megaphone and said "Officer, you're in no position to be commanding the Prince of the Koopa Kingdom.

"What makes you think otherwise?"

"This makes us think Otherwise" Bowser Jr. said as he snapped his fingers.

Then all the ships fired gigantic bullets out of the cannons. They rocketed around the air as if they were alive, and zeroed in on the police cars. Once they impacted, they exploded. Making them realize, this was all real.

Everyone ran away screaming in terror. The Koopalings waved their magic at the police officers and shot magic spells at them, making them change into blocks made of solid brick. They all gave obnoxious laughs as they all split off in teams of two, except for Bowser Jr. who took off in his Clown ship.

Kamek took a step out of the center Airship and rolled his eyes. These kids always have to be so dramatic. He raised his staff and summoned his magic broom, he climbed aboard and yelled out "Troops! Forward!"

Then a whole bunch of Goombas, Koopas, Lakitus, Bob-ombs, Hammer Bros., and even the Thwomps started coming out of the Airships.

"Search for the one named Pauline!" He ordered. "Koopalings! Get the Mecha-Wiggler Ready!"

"Aye-Aye!" They all said while saluting then fanned out.

Pauline raced across the traffic trying to get to Central Square. She was still on the phone with Ella, describing all the events going down.

"There are these giant turtle people! And...and these brown mushrooms with faces, and even these stone block things! Their all being lead by some baby dragon turtle guy and...It's Mr. Kam-eck!

"Kamek...The Embassador?" Pauline wndered

"Yeah! He's wearing some kind of blue nightgown waving his stick around! He kinda looks like a wizard."

"Focus Ella! I need you to activate the emergency Evacuation drill!" Pauline instructed.

"You got it Ms. Pauli- Oh No! AHHHHHHHHH!" She let out a horrifed scream as the call dropped.

"Ella? Ella!?" PAuline was scared at this moment. She could only imagine what those monsters were doing to her poor assistant. She pressed harder on the gas pedal, making her car go at top speeds.

But she noticed something in the sky. Not only there were clouds beginning to surround the sky as if it were about to rain, but some kind of flying machine also. She couldn't really describe the shape of this mysterious craft. But the one thing that came to her mind was...a top hat with a sail on top. Then she was snapped back into reality when a hammer hit her wind sheild. Causing her to hit the breaks very hard.

She looked up and saw a turtle man wearing a helmet hopping around on the roof of cars lobbing hammers at various items. He looks at Pauline. She gasped in fear and became paralyzed.

The Turtle man pulled a photo.

He compared the woman in front of him and the photo and yelled "Oi! Bowser Jr.! I found the lady in charge!"

Bowser Jr. lookeed down in his Clown ship and yelled "Seize Her!"

Then the various minions surrounded Pauline, she had to get to city Hall. She quickly sprinted away from the Hammer Bro. Whom quickly yelled out to the other surrounding minions that she was running. Considering who they usually kidnapped, this was something they didn't really expect, nor were ready for.

"Uh...Commander Kamek...What do we do?"

"GET HER!" Kamek yelled

Then they all chased her down Dixie St.. Luckily for Pauline she was able to to keep her distance from the hoard of strange creatures chasing her down. Running Track in high school really payed off for her in this moment. She quickly made a hard turn to the left of Rambi Avenue and hid inside an empty taxi cab.

Pauline stayed quiet as she looked through the backseat windows to see all the various minions after her. She had to stay still and DEFINITELY stay quiet. The City block may have been evacuated due to all the chaos, but these invaders from another kingdom mean business. She needed to activate the Evacuation Protocol alarm in her office. It was a mere block away, she just had to wait for them to stop looking in this area.

"Dang It! We Lost Her!" A random Goomba yelled.

"Commander Kamek won't like this." a Koopa said, rubbing his head in confusion.

"BEEP BEEP BE-BEEP BEEP!" A Bob-omb angerly yelled while jumping up and down, fuse completely lit.

"Yeah, Commander Kamek is nothing compared to what King Bowser would do if we don't get that red woman in a cage." A Lakitu said holding a Spiny Egg said, remining the group.

They then split off into different areas until they were out of sight.

Pauline quickly stepped out of the taxi and ran towards City Hall. As she ran, she recalled the name the creature on the cloud said. Lord Bowser, that's what Mr. Kamek said the other day.

She ran inside the City Hall and right to her office. Her office looked completely ransacked. Drawers opened, desk flipped, even a few windows broken. She ran to the button right behind her desk and pushed it. All the Jumbo screens were now showing a screen that said EVACUATE and P.A. systems began sounding an alarm all over New Donk City. Pauline took a deep breath, finally relaxing that the citizens of New Donk were okay. But she noticed something at the corner of her eye.

Behind her flipped desk, she sees someone tied up from shoulders down to her feet. She instantly recognized that light brown hair and blue eyes. It was Ella. She couldnt speak through the gag, but it sounded like she was trying to warn her of something.

Pauline came to her aid and undid the gag around her mouth.

"Ms. Pauline! You need to get out of here! Mr. Kamek he's...Behind you!" She yelled fearfully.

Pauline quickly turned around only to see Kamek waving his magic staff in her face. It began to glow a purple color. Suddenly...Pauline felt very sleepy. Her body felt heavy as if she had bags of sand strapped to her back.

"Sleeeeeeeeeeeeeep." Kamek said in a soothing tone.

Pauline collapsed and fell on the floor her eyes closed.

Pauline snapped awake and stood up. Her breathing was raspy, and her head feeling light. Her red attire now stained with black smuges, and makeup now smeared on her face. She quickly got a hold on her surroundings and saw she was in some kind of jail cell. The smell of gunpowder and something burning filled the air. She looked out the window and saw she was near New Donk City central. She was inside one of the Air ships.

"Oh good, you're awake." a child like voice said

Pauline turned around and saw nobody.

"Down here!" he yelled.

She looked down and saw the baby turtle dragon that was leading everyone.

"My Daddy was playing nice with you, but you didn't wanna share! Now you're gonna learn how to share!"

"W...who are you?" Pauline said sitting down on the chair in her cell.

"Heheheh! Lady, I'm next in line to the Koopa Kingdom Throne. Prince Bowser Junior!" He said while flexing his non-existant muscles. Pauline may have been scared at this moment, she was actually surprised for two reasons. One was the fact that she met royalty today, the other was that the one commanding this whole small Army was a child.

"Once the Mecha Wiggler is up and running all the citys power will be used to make my Dad and Future Step mom's wedding know from the Underwhere and back!" He said in a boastful tone.

"Uhh, Prince Bowser Jr.?" Kamek said coming through the door.

"What is it Kamek! Can't you see I'm boasting here!"

"I Have Good News and Bad News. We Managed to shut off that alarm. But we we're too late the city has been evacuated." Then Kamek braced for whatever tantrum Bowser Jr. was about to unleash. Then he shot a fireball at Kamek's face. Completely covering his face in smog.

"What's the Good News!" Bowser Jr. said in a angry whiny tone

"When we shut off the Alarm." He snapped his fingers and a red hat appeared in front of his hands. A familiar red hat appeared in Kamek's hands.

"We found this in her desk, and on the inside it says 'To my 1-Up Girl! Always be the starlet I know you could be.'- Mario 'Jumpman' Mario."

Pauline was a bit uneasy, how and why did her momento to her old flame peak the interest of these beings before her?

"Well well well. My daddy would be super surprised to know you know mean ol' Mario!"

Pauline gasped and said "How do you know Mario?"

"That is none of your business Mayor Pauline. Besides, it's not like Mario is ever gonna come back from what we did to him. The Lost Kingdom is the most dangerous kingdom in the world. If the ship crash didn't didn't obliterate him, the vicious monsters of the Kingdom definitely will!"

"You...you Monsters!" She cried

"Whatever, just lay in here until our job is done." KAmek tossed her the hat and the both walked back outside.

Pauline sat there in silence. So many questions were running through her mind at the moment. How did they know about Mario? What was Mario doing to get on their bad side, and most importantly. Is he dead?"

Then it started to rain.


	6. Chapter 3

5 Hours after the Koopa Armys attack.

Thunder and Lightning roared across the skies of New Donk City as rain poured hard with no signs of stopping. Various cars piled up in the now empty streets. Windows have been shattered, street poles have been tipped over. All of the minions that put the city under siege were now on patrol for any one clad in red and blue.

Inside one of the airships, all the Koopalings were in one of the ships looking over the loot they stole from the city.

Larry Koopa was smashing stolen parking meters with a hammer to get this kingdoms 'Coins'.

"Hah Hah! I'm Gonna be filthy Rich!" Nobody had the nerve to tell him the truth.

Morton Koopa Jr. stole a large amount of weights from a nearby gymnasium and had a look of dissapointment because they weren't as heavy as they look.

"200 IBS? Thats a downer!" He said while spinning the weight on one finger.

Wendy O. Koopa was looking at herself in the mirror wearing the various jewels and jewelry she stole from various Jewelry Stores.

"Now THIS is how a lady as high class as myself should look." She said

Iggy Koopa was just rolling around in all of the random junk he grabbed as he ran around the streets from a manhole to a whole park bench.

He didn't say anything. He just laughed like a maniac.

Roy Koopa stole a whole hot dog vendor cart and is currently gorging himself on a plethora of different combinations of meat and condiments.

"Oh! These are SO much better than the ones in Glitzville!"

Lemmy Koopa stole various sports equipment from the local sporting goods store and is launching various balls across the room with a hockey stick.

"FORE!" He yelled as he launched a hockey puck across the room and breaking a window.

"HEY! You coulda took my whole head off!" Roy Koopa yelled.

Ludwig Von Koopa wasn't even paying attention to all of the nonsense his siblings were doing. He was too invested in the majesty of the Renaissance masters. He wore stolen headphones with a 'Emm-Pee-Three' player attached to them.

Then a loud high pitch screech came from the P.A. system. Stopping all the activity in the room.

"Koopalings! Have you finished assembling the Mecha-Wiggler!?" Kamek said over the system.

"Calm down Kamek. These things take time." Wendy O. Koopa said as she continued striking poses in the mirror.

"Oh, Then How come I don't hear building noises in the room below!" He said in a angered tone.

"Uhhh...were all done?" Iggy Koopa said, failing to find a good excuse. All his siblings shot him a look of anger. They were only halfway done

"So if I go down there right now, I'll find the Mecha-Wiggler assembled and ready to roll?"

"YES!" They all said in unison.

As soon as Kamek hung up, all of the Koopalings scrambled to have the Mecha-Wiggler put together. They were afraid what sorcery Kamek will inflict if they didn't finish.

Pauline sat in the jail cell bouncing a ball against the wall of the cell. She only had three things on her mind. She had to find a way out of here and to the evacuation area just outside the city. She needed answers on why Mario was involved in all of this, and she wanted to beat her score of 35 bounces on the wall.

"Whoever's in the next cell could you stop that thumping noise!? A familiar voice said in the cell next to hers.

"Ella!?" She said in a surprised and happy tone.

"Miss Pauline!?" She said with mutual feeling.

Ella stuck her arm out of her cell holding a small mirror and reflecting her face.

"It Is You! I was so worried that you were done in by all the turtle people and blocks with faces!" She said with her usual bubbly tone with a hint of worry.

"This doesn't look good Ella. Do you have anything that can help us get out?"

"No."

Pauline thought about it for a second. She looked around her cell and the room outside. On the other side she saw a pair of keys hanging on a rack. Normally she would question why those keys were even in the same room of the cells. But given her certain situation, this was a blessing. She just had to find a way to get them off the hook and to her hands. She looked around to see what she had to work with. There was a chain that was just lying on the floor and her ball. She thought about it for a second and she came up with an idea.

"Ella. I think I have a plan."

Pauline picked up the ball that she was throwing against the wall and started throwing it at the key rack. It took her a lot of tries until she successfully knocked them off the rack and fell on the floor. She picked up the chain. She was briefly gagged due to the chains being wet and rusty. But this was no time to be picky. She held e chain with one end with her left hand and the other end with her right hand. She threw the chain in attempt to catch the keys. This too took her a couple of tries until she managed to have them wrapped around the keys. She slowly and delicately pulled them toward her. Until they finally were in her arms.

She fist pumped and unlocked her and Ella's cell doors.

They ran outside in the rainy streets to the airships landing sight. Alarms started to sound off from the leading ship. Thinking it was the alarm that signified they escaped they took shelter in a nearby alleyway. Pauline peaked around the corner to see what was going down.

Nine large metal puck-shaped shot out straight into the air and landed hard on the streets. Then out on the sides they sprouted mechanical legs and attached to each other via segments. Once its face took form, it let out a mechanical roar and made it's way towards the New Donk Central Tower. Once it made its way to the very tip of the skyscraper. It let out another mechanical roar and started to drain the power right out of it. Suddenly the whole city went dark. The only things that shown any source of light are the jumbo screens that were advertising the Koopa King and Princess wedding.

On the outskirts of the City, a very strange, hat-shaped ship landed on one of the helicopter landing pads of the rooftops. The sail and all of the gadgets at the bottom of the ship retracted into it. Then a large whooshing noise erupted from it, signifying it was powering down. Then finally a pair of stairs folded for whomever the pilot was to step down.

The front door to the ship opened and out came a man wearing blue overalls with a red shirt and hat with an M on the front. He took a look at the now dark city and said "This-a city hasn't changed a bit."

The hat he wore suddenly sprouted eyes and said "Sorry to interrupt your trip down memory lane Mario. But we gotta stop them from taking all the power."

"You're right-a Cappy." He then stepped down from his ship and threw Cappy at a nearby power line pole. A magical force pulled Mario towards the pole. Then suddenly he shape shifted into a bolt of lightning and traveled through the power lines. Once he made it to the streets of Dixie Ave. He jumped out and started to run towards the Central Building.

Pauline and Ella were running away from all of the danger. Once they got out of the city...Pauline honestly didn't know what to do. They would meet up with the rest of the rest of the people who evacuated and then what? Wait it out until they were done?...No! There has to be a better way to handle this. She just needed a sign for the right thing to do.

Then she saw a blue and red blue blur running past them both.

Pauline stopped and turned around. "Wait a Minuite! Is that-"

"Miss Pauline! We Need to go!" Ella said Pulling Pauline away from the upcoming Koopa Patrol Unit.

Mario made it to New Donk Central, feelings of nostalgia aside, he was very dead set on getting Bowser's minions out of his old hometown. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a glowing orange Fire Flower.

"Hey Cappy. Have you ever had-a Hot Chili before?" He asked

"No why?" He replied a little worried.

"You're probably gonna experience some heart-a burn." He then crushed the flower in his hands. His blue overalls started to change color from a dark blue, to a solid white. His iris changed from a cyan blue to a fiery red color.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!! I'M ON FIRE! I'M ON FIRE I'M ON FIRE!" Cappy yelled as he started floating around in circles.

"Cappy! Calm-a Down! You're not-a on fire!" Mario yelled in reassurance

"YES I AM! IT BURNS! IT BURNS! IT...dosen't hurt at all actually."

Mario had a dead panned expression on his face. Then he asked "Are-a you ready now?"

"Yeah! I'm cool." He said as he floated back to his head.

At that very moment a Lakitu saw Mario. He immediately grabbed and alarm and sounded it off warning all of the other patrolling units.

Mario ran up a nearby wall and jumped off and stomped on the Lakitu's head. Destroying the Lakitu's cloud and sending him falling to the ground and onto the roof a car.

"...Ouch." the Lakitu groaned.

Then as he ran toward the Tower. He saw a small patrol of Goombas stampeding towards him.

"Are you-a ready Cappy?" Mario asked.

"Let me at em!" He said getting pumped up.

Mario took Cappy off his head and threw him right at the Goomba patrol. But once Cappy left Mario's hand, he was engulfed in a ball of fire that completely decimated the Goomba patrol. The flames extinguished when Mario caught Cappy.

"Woah! What a Rush!" Cappy said excitedly.

"That really was-a new." Mario said, wondering how exactly the Fire Flower worked with Cappy.

Then Mario saw what was causing the city wide blackout. How couldn't he? It was a complete eyesore that latched itself on the City's symbol. He picked up the pace to get to the tower. But it was cut short when he heard familiar voices close to the building's enterance. He quickly in a nearby alley behind a dumpster. He placed his finger over his lips, signifying Cappy to stay quiet. Then He covered his nose due to the smell of rotting garbage. 'I guess-a some things never change' Mario thought.

"Once I get that Mario in my claws! I'm gonna put him in a headlock and punch him dead in the Mustache!" Roy Koopa said as he patrolled with his siblings.

"Yeah! There's no way he's a match for all of us at once!" Larry Koopa said as he patted his wand on his hand.

Mario hated the idea, but he had to agree with Larry Koopa. He typically had to fight the Koopalings individually or at least two of them at once. He didn't know if he could fight them all at once, nor was he equipped for the job. So for now it was best to stay out of their way.

Once they left the block he ran out of the alley and passed the landed ships. He went inside the Central Building. The damage was bad, but not enough to cause the building to fall apart. Near to his left, he saw an open fuse box. He grabbed Cappy and threw him at it. Mario started to levitate in the air and become stretched out like a red and blue noodle. Then he and Cappy got sucked into the electrical grid. They traveled at speeds faster than any Go-Kart Mario handled. Then in a split second they were shot back out of the grid at the very top of the Central Building.

Mario gathered his bearings from the sudden instant travel and turned around. The Mecha-Wiggler looked back at Mario with its five red beady eyes. It let out a metallic roar that made Mario get into his fighting stance. But before he could get into a fighting stance he heard a familiar cackling laugh. He looked up to the skies and saw Kamek soaring through the air via broomstick.

"I knew the Lost Kingdom wouldn't kill you. Looks like I need to take measures into my own hands, and by My hands. I mean the Mecha-Wiggler's appendages." He summoned his wand in his hands and waved it around. The Magic started to build up and it sprinkled onto the Mecha-Wiggler.

"Uh-oh" Cappy said.

When Kamek's magic took shape. They became a pair of wings for the Mecha-Wiggler. It let out another loud mechanical roar and took flight.

"GET HIM!" Kamek Commanded

It knocked Mario off of the building roof, extinguishing his fire power and sending Mario falling off the skyscraper.

"WAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Cappy screamed.

"Don't-a panic! I have an Idea!" Mario said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out an orange and white feather. He placed it on his chest, then in a large puff of smoke appeared a cape around Mario's neck and winged feathers on the sides of Cappy.

"WOAH! This is Amazing!"

"No-a time for Amazement! Incoming!" Mario warned.

The Mecha-Wiggler started flying towards Mario. The Battle was just beginning.


	7. Chapter 4

The rain suddenly seized as Thunder and lightning roared across the skies as an areal showdown between Mario and Cappy both sporting flight power ups Versus the now winged Mecha-Wiggler. Mario knew the Flight power ups were on a five minute time limit. So he and Cappy had to plan his next move with perscision.

The Mecha-Wiggler mechanically hissed and flew straight at Mario with full steam. Mario quickly dodged by flying over the mechanical worm and threw Cappy onto the Mecha-Wiggler's head. Cappy successfully latched onto it's head, but Mario wasn't able to capture it.

"Mario! It's not gonna work! This thing's a machine, It doesn't have a mind to get into!" Cappy yelled as he returend to Mario's head.

The Mecha-Wiggler charged up a ball of energy out of it's mouth and shot multiple energy shots at Mario. He flew around the energy shots, dodging the them with great areal acrobatics.

Mario had to really think about how he could beat this mechanical monstrosity. He looked at the sky surrounding them all. It looked like it could strike the Mecha-Wiggler at any moment. Mario knew that Bowser's robotic Minions can't be beaten by electricity, they can only be stunned by it. He didn't have any power ups on his being that allowed him to tear through it's metal plat-

"MARIO WATCH OUT!" Cappy warned as he gripped onto Mario's head and threw him off his position.

Then a Bullet Bill went right passed them both.

"Thank you so-a Much, Cappy!" Mario said as they looked to see where it came from. In the far distance they both see an Airship with Bowser Jr. at the wheel. Every time he pointed straight at Mario, the Bullet Bills fired and homed in on him. Mario realized the way he and cappy could use this to their advantage.

Down on the ground, all of the New Donkers were looking up to the skies seeing everything unfold. A lot of people had their phones out recording the whole aireal battle. The explosions lit up the sky like fireworks as they saw this 'Red and Blue' guy fight this 'Giant Mecanical worm'.

Ella cheered on Mario by yelling "GO MUSTACHE GUY GO!"

Pauline didn't really know what she was seeing. She saw a man who LOOKED like Mario. But there was no way Mario would be one thousand feet in the air, fighting some giant robot worm. The Mario she knew only did plumbing and avoided any kind of conflict wherever he could, theirs no way HER Mario could brave such a dangerous place like The Lost Kingdom. All of this confusion made her feel very uneasy about this hero fighting this mechaical beast. She had a few choice questions for this 'Mustache Man' when this is all through.

Mario threw Cappy at the homing in Bullet Bills. He captured one and redirected its flight pattern toward the Mecha-Wiggler. But right before impact, Mario and Cappy un-captured and flew away.

KA-BOOM! The The Mecha-Wiggler was blown to pieces. All of its pieces became scattered across New Donk City. Bowser Jr. threw a tantrum and yelled "AAAAGH! MARIO WHY DO YOU ALWAYS GOTTA BREAK MY NEW TOYS! WAAAAAAAH!" He then flew off in the airship.

Kamek let out a low angered growl as he saw mario and his new partner float in victory. His deep and bitter hatred for that plumber knew no bounds. Even now, Kamek knew this was bad for him and the minion troops. Mario had jus beat the most powerful Mechanical Minion. What chance does he and the lesser Minions have?

He got on his magic staff and begrudgingly said "Koopalings. Call in a full retreat!"

"What!? Why!?" They all yelled in unison.

"Just Do it!" Kamek angerly commanded.

The Koopalings then gave the word for all the minions to pile back into the airship and take off into the skies and out of the city. Kamek, being the last one to retreaton his broomstick. He shook his fist and yelled "WE'LL BE BACK!" and flew off into the clouds.

At that very moment, the rain died down.

Mario and Cappy were still sustained in the air over New Donk. Cappy was flying around Mario celebrating as he yelled "WE DID IT!"

"Yes-a Cappy. But Kamek yelled that they-a will be back. We need to remain-a here for a little while." Mario said staring in the direction where the airships fled.

"Hey Mario...How long does this Power Up last?" Cappy asked now that he realized they were in the air for a while.

"It-a typically lasts for-" Then he was cut off when the cape disappeared and Cappy's wings faded away.

"Uh-Oh." Cappy said as He and Mario suddenly started free falling towards the streets of New Donk. Luckily and a tad bit un-luckily they landed in an open dumpster.

"Awww Sick!" Cappy yelled in disgust an he came out covered in garbage juice and a rotten banana peel.

Mario crawled out of the dumpster, smelling like he bathed in rotten food.

"Lets...-a go back to the Oydessy." Mario said as he took the garbage off his body.

"Agreed. I could use a good bath after all this." Cappy said as he returned to Mario's head.

Two Hours passed after the Mecha-Wiggler's defeat. Mario and Cappy were sitting outside of the Oydessy, now clean from their dumpster dive and drinking tea.

Cappy took a sip and said "So what's your story about his place?"

"This-a place was the place me and-a Luigi were born and raised. We-a never really knew our parents, for as-a long as I remember it was just me and Luigi. We owned a small-a plumbing buisness near Rambi Avenue."

"Wow...I guess all heroes have humble beginnings."

"Yeah. I left-a lot of things behind when me and-a Luigi left. A lot of-a...People too."

Mario said with a tiny bit of bitterness in his voice. Cappy saw this and wanted to expand on it, but it looked like something Mario didn't want to talk about.

They looked down on the street and saw all the people of New Donk returning to the city. The damage from the attack was bad, but luckily nobody was hurt due to the quick evacuation. Even the magic that turned the police into brick blocks wore off. They were shocked and confused, but happy they were okay.

Mario realized how much time has passed since he left. The many adventures he was on, the friends he's made, the lessons he learned, even the metals he's won.

"Mario...You okay?" Cappy asked.

"Yeah, I'm-a fine." He replied.

"Excuse me! Gentleman with the Mustache and the red Overalls!" A policeman with a megaphone yelled. Cappy quickly changed back into Mario's hat and placed himself on his head.

"Yes! That's-a Me!" Mario yelled back.

"The Mayor would like to have a word with you!"

Mario sighed and said "Mama-mia. Okay! I'll-a be there in a second!" Mario stood up and got ready to jump.

"Dont do it!" The policeman yelled.

Mario jumped with a flip from the buildings rooftop and sticks the landing on the sidewalk below. "Now where is the-a Mayor's castl- I mean City Hall!"

The policeman was still in shock and awe, jaw completely dropped. He pointed down the street to City hall.

"Much-a obliged." Mario said as he started walking towards City Hall.

Pauline was straightening up her office after the Koopa army completely ransacked it. She personally wasn't really sure if she handled that situation well or not. If anything she did what was required of her, but she felt like she could have done something a little more. She was happy this mysterious 'Mustache Guy' was able to stop all the energy siphoning and siege of her city.

Pauline couldn't get the bug out of her brain that this guy looked exactly like Mario, but there was no possible way, they made sure he died on that island. But maybe this man will have the answer on why Mario associated himself with the Koopa Kingdom. She would get her answer whenever this man is going to make it to her office.

Ella walked through her door and said "Miss Pauline. The Mustache Guy is here to see you."

"Actually, It's-a Mario." He said correcting Ella.

Pauline's eyes widened and silently gasped. Then she said "Send him in."

Ella signalled him to step into Pauline's office.

Mario and Pauline looked at each other. Pauline's eyes shined at the sight of the man before her. Her suspicions were all wrong from the beginning. This was not some 'Mustache Guy' looking for his fifteen minutes of fame. This was Mario 'Jumpman' Mario in the flesh and blood. Not a burnt husk in some 'Lost Kingdom' and not some scrap of food for some vicious monster. It was him in the flesh and blood. Though with a few minor differences such as the colors of his clothes being reversed and his cap now having an 'M' on it. He was even the same height he was all that time ago. She was still taller than him by at least a foot or two.

Mario on the other hand didn't recognize Pauline at all. As far as he knew, this woman was very grateful for saving the City. Though he had to admit, she did look rather familiar.

"If it isn't My 1-Up Boy."

Then the familiarity hit Mario like a truck. "Pauline!?"

"Actually it's Mayor Pauline now." She corrected.

"H-holy meatballs! Pauline! It's-a really you! I hardly recognized-a you!" Mario said as he was happy to see his old 'friend'.

"That's right. I've been Mayor for about five years now, seven if the people of New Donk City make the right choice. I even had a full on investigation against Froman Spike for Embezzlement, he's now sitting in a prison cell and not leaving for quite a while."

Mario remembered Forman Spike. How much trouble he caused him when he worked on the wrecking crew, then how much trouble he caused the whole city when he became Mayor. Now that he remembered him, he's nothing compared to his evil Doppelganger.

"Mario...I have a few questions I liked answered." Pauline said in a serious tone.

Mario's nostalgic smile faded and asked "Uh...Of-a course."

"I saw everything. The hat shaped ship landing, you running towards that worm-robot, even you flying in the air." She looked at Mario's hat and saw it was shaking. "Even now your hat is shaking!"

Mario let out a sigh and said "I guess I should-a start with this." He tapped his hat and said "Cappy, you can show yourself. Shes-a friend."

Cappy started floating off Mario's head and changed into his real form. A ghostly form wearing a white top hat for clothing. "Hiya!" He said greeting Pauline.

Pauline jolted up from her chair as she looked at Cappy. A real live ghost was in her office in front of her very eyes. Her jaw was agape and her eyes were wide open.

"Can we discuss-a this over lunch?" Mario said trying to break Pauline's shock.

Pauline nodded in agreement.

Mario and Cappy were sitting at one end of the table. Cappy was eating a breadstick while Mario ate a plate of fine Ravioli. Pauline had a salad with a lot of dressing. As she ate, she couldn't stop staring at Cappy. In fact a lot of the whole restaurant couldn't stop looking at Cappy.

"So what-a questions do you want-a to ask?" Mario asked

"What happened after you left?" Pauline asked.

"Wow...where-a do I begin?...It-a happened a few-a days after we said-a...goodbye. The boat we had sent us half-a way across the ocean. Luigi being the-a Navigator, we would've been there in the matter of-a days."

He takes another bite of Ravioli.

"But the one thing we didn't-a count on was a big massive rainstorm sending us way off-a course.

Mario spent the next hour and a half telling Pauline all about his and Luigi's new home: The Mushroom Kingdom.

"So wait, How do those blocks stay in the air?" Pauline asked.

"To be honest. I have-a no Idea." Mario said as he wondered himself.

"And Gold Coins are just floating around in the air!?" She said not actually believing him.

Mario then reached into his pocket and pulled out a single Gold coin. He flipped it with his thumb and it stared to float and rotate over the palm of his hand. Pauline nearly choked on a crouton.

"Sadly they aren't as-a valuable in the-a Kingdom."

"So what do you mostly do there? I imagine with all the wacky things that happen you have no time to do any work." Pauline asked as she took a drink of water.

"You'd-a be surprised how much they need-a plumbers there. It is a land chopped-a full of pipes that-a go almost everywhere." He explained as he remembered the hundreds of jobs he and Luigi had since they got there.

"But the one-a job I do the most is rescue the-a Mushroom Kingdom's ruler. Princess-a Toadstool Peach."

In Pauline's mind, you could hear a record scratch.

"I'm sorry...Princess who now?"


	8. Chapter 5

Pauline's mind was completely blank for a brief few seconds. The man whom was a very big positive influence on her life. Had recently come back into the city she governed and literally fought off an entire army from an invading kingdom. He now resides in a so-called 'Magical' place called the Mushroom Kingdom. Now he's telling her that he repeatedly rescues royalty.

"Uhh...Miss Pauline?" Cappy said trying to get her attention. Pauline was just staring into space.

"Pauline?" Mario asked

Pauline snapped back into reality as she said "Princess who-now!?"

"Oh, uhh...Princess-a Peach. The one and only ruler of the Mushroom-a Kingdom and...-" Mario paused for a moment. He had recently come to terms with this, but it was still a little emberassing to say out loud. "The apple of-a my eye." He said with a somewhat emberassed look.

Pauline...didn't really know what to feel at this moment. She was feeling large amounts anger, sadness, frustration, and the most surprising emotion of all was...heartache.

"O-oh really?" She said hiding the small crack in her voice.

"Really. I, sometimes with-a Luigi go off on-a massive adventures. From the Paper Dimension to whole different-a Galaxys above." He said as he pointed out the window to the now setting sun. The stars were just about to show themselves.

"So, How did-a you manage to become Mayor?" Mario asked.

"O-Oh!" Pauline was quick to change the subject. "After the whole thing with...Donkey Kong... and about a year after you left for Manhattan or in your case the Mushroom Kingdom. I realized that I needed to better myself in some aspects, I didn't wanna be just that 'Damsel in distress' from 1981. So I went back to business school and spent countless, sleepless hours studying to get ahead. It was a hard two years, but in the end it was all worth it. I graduated with the Highest Honors and became owner of my very own Toy Company. A good portion of the prophets went to the development of local schools and playgrounds. Eventually the Former Mayor Forman Spike tried to have me shut down because I wasn't a 'Legitimate Business'. It was right then and there that I decided to run against him next election. The election was tough, he used every dirty trick in his literal playbook. Until my Campaign manager turned assistant Ella found incriminating evidence that Forman Spike embezzled almost all of New Donk City's Money. He was arrested on the spot and I ended up running unopposed. Even now, my approval rate is Ninety-two percent."

"Wow. It-a seems that we both had-a major hoops to get where we are-a today." Mario said with great interest.

Pauline was happy that he was as interested to her life story as she was to his. But the question she wanted to ask still bothered her "So...what made you get involved with...all of this?"

"What-a do you mean?" He asked.

"I mean...You and Luigi shipwrecked and made it to this Mushroom Kingdom, I get that. But how did the responsibility to be this Kingdom's hero fall on you and Luigi?"

Mario and Cappy looked at one another. It seems that Cappy wanted to know the answer to that too.

"Well...that might-a be a little bit-a harder to explain." He said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Mario, Out of all the crazy things I seen today from evil turtle dragons to you flying straight through the air. I think I can handle whatever you have next."

Mario took a deep breath and said "Well...you see I'm-a man whom was born from the Stars above-a." He stopped to looked at Pauline's reaction. She had a simple raised eyebrow, waiting for him to expand on that. "I...and-a Luigi, we're both-a Star Children. Born to one-a day fight the forces of-a evil."

Pauline still had a skeptical look on her face.

Cappy stopped munching on a breadstick and said "It's a real thing ya know! They're delivered to chosen parents from a stork that flies from continents to even whole other worlds!"

Pauline was at a loss for words. There was no possible way that this was all real. She can understand that there are other kingdoms with wacky, physics breaking laws and all. But there was no way she was inclined to believe that Mario was some kind of...Star Baby.

"...Prove it." Pauine said with a hard time believing everything she had just heard.

Cappy and Mario looked at each other then at all other patrons of the restaurant. some where staring at Cappy and Mario's brightly colored outfit. That was one thing that Mario didn't really miss about New Donk. How monochromatic the fashion was and how judgemental some people were. Not all things can change if you're gone.

Mario then said "Okay, I can-a prove it. But not-a here."

Pauline gave a sly smile and said "Check Please!" To the waitress. A minute passed as the waitress handed pauline the check. Before Pauline could pull out her wallet Mario said "Don't-a worry. This-a one's on me." Mario then pulled out a small bag of coins, no bigger than a tube sock. He opens it and puts down Ten coins for the bill and 15 coins as a tip for the waitress.

As soon as the three of them left the restaurant they hear their waitress repeatedly scream "I'M RICH!" As she ran outside.

"Looks like you made another person happy." Cappy said as he rested on Mario's head, looking like he was so full he could fall asleep at any moment. After a few blocks, Mario and Pauline made it to New Donk Central Park. As they stood near an empty playground, Mario asked "Are-a you ready?" He asked.

"Of course." Pauline said with her arms crossed, still not convinced.

He reached into his overall pocket and pulled out a Fire Flower. It's radiant ember orange glow was warm and had a somewhat calming vibe to it.

"What is it?" Pauline said in amazement.

"It's-a called Pyrotechnus Floroplantus, or in regular saying, it's-a Fire Flower." He handed her the Power up for her to inspect closer. Pauline could feel the heat radiating off of its petals. Upon closer inspection, its petals gave off the illusion that it had eyes.

"It's beautiful..." Pauline said as she handed it back to Mario.

"Now watch-a this!" He said as he crushed it in his hands, the Fire Flower's power began to surge through Mario's body, his clothes colors changing in the process. He flicked his wrist and a fireball.

Mario looked around the park and saw the old night torches that didn't used to be there. He saw these as a good way to demonstrate. Mario focused and tossed fireballs at all seven of them, completely igniting all of them one at a time.

Mario looked at Pauline's face, jaw dropped and eyes having some kind of glint in them. Mario briefly gained a blush on his face and quickly turned around to hide it. He rubbed the back of his head and said "So...Why-a the torches?"

Pauline snapped out of her trance and addressed the question "Oh uh..." She used her hand to brush her hair away from her face. "Those are for when there's a rolling blackout."

"Yeesh, is that a normal thing around here?" Cappy asked

"Unfortunately yes. Ever since the switch to clean alternative power sources. We switched to Power Moons a almost year ago. But the problem was that power moons need to be switched out constantly for continuous energy. The City Engineer's haven't found a suitable way to fully replace a Power Moon without a city wide blackout."

"I'm-a pretty sure I can have a look at it." Mario suggested.

"Really?"

"Of Course. The Koopalings are-a gonna come back, and the Wedding isn't-a for another few weeks." He said.

At that moment, Pauline had remembered a small detail about Mario that made her feel for him. It didn't matter if he was busy or not. He always made the time to help someone in need.

"Are your sure it's alright? I mean you're a man on a mission. I don't wanna feel like I'm taxing you on your time." She asked still unsure about the on the offer.

"It's-a no big deal. Anything for an old-a friend."

The feeling of hurt returned for a moment. This time it lingered.

Pauline nodded and said in an awkward tone "A-alright. I guess the Mario Bros. Plumbing is back in buisness."

Then the realization hit Mario like a ton of bricks. Luigi was the Brother in Mario Bros. He cant exactly do this job alone without taking weeks to do. "I might-a need to call in Luigi for this Job."

Then it was Pauline's turn to remember Luigi. "Oh! Luigi! Of course Luigi too! How has he been doing?" She said trying to cover the fact that she forgot all about him.

"Oh? Did I not-a tell you? He's filthy rich now."

Pauline blinked for a few seconds at this new information. This was the last thing she expected Luigi to be. But then again, Luigi did always dream bigger than Mario ever did.

"Wha...when did this happen?" She asked. Really wanting to know the story behind this turn of events.

"It's kind of-a long story. It-a mostly involves him winning a mansion in a contest that he didn't even-a enter. It-a turns out it was a trap set by Luigi's arch-a enemy King Boo. I was-a supposed to meet him there but I was kidnapped and-a cursed inside a painting. He was able to-a beat King Boo and save-a me. But the mansion he won disappeared in the-a process." He paused to see Pauline's reaction to the fact that Luigi was the hero for once. It was a smile.

"The Mansion was-a gone of course. But-a the treasure and money he found all over the mansion was completely real. He used a small-a bit to build a brand new Mansion. Then-a the rest to fund his-a brand new Ghost Removal Buisness. It took off like-a-" He snaps his fingers "-That!"

"Oh wow...Are you sure he's not busy?" Pauline asked.

"Oh No. He Mainly plays a lot of sports with his 'Friend' Daisy." Mario said with the 'Quote on Quote' finger gesture.

While Pauline wanted to ask about Luigis 'Ghost Hunting' Buisness and why he put emphasis on 'Friend', but she began to notice it was getting late.

"Well...I'll direct you to the Power Moon Transport Plant tomorrow morning. I should head home now." She said.

"Yeah, I should-a head back too. The Oydessy needs-a to be anchored."

Pauline called for a ride as Mario and Cappy took off with a Cape feather.

Pauline made it to her apartment with no troubles. She quickly picked up the mail on the doormat of her front door and quickly sorted through it. Bill, Bill, Bill, Subscription to the New Donk News and a menu for another takeout place. This is what Pauline called 'The Usual'.

She pulled out her phone and realized it was dead. She quickly put her phone to charge. A minute passed as she saw that she had 10 missed calls from Ella. She was so caught up in her little 'Catch-up' lunch with Mario, she completely forgot all about her duties as a Mayor. She speed-dialed Ella and not even a half second later. Her phone's speaker blew up with Ella yelling "MISS PAULINE! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!?!"

Pauline backed her phone away from her ear, Ella's outburst nearly shattered her eardrum.

"Ella! Whats going on!?" She asked very worried.

"You didn't answer any of your calls, The Committee wants to know if the Festival is still on after all thats happened today!" She said in a worried and nervous tone.

"It's alright Ella." Pauline said in a comforting tone. "Tell them that the Festival will continue on as planned...and tell the Committee to head home. It's been a long day for everyone, and to answer your question. I was out talking to the 'Mustache Guy' that stopped the attack. It turns out it was Mario 'Jumpman' Mario himself."

Ella let out a gasp and asked "The same guy who saved you from the Gorilla!?"

"Yes. We went out for lunch and caught up on old times."

Ella let out another gasp and said with a forward tone "So it was a date!?"

While Pauline wanted to point out the unprofessional tone and question, she ignored it because she really needed someone to talk to.

"It wasn't a date Ella. It was just lunch between two old friends that haven't seen each other in many years." Pauline replied.

Though Pauline did want to know a little bit more about this 'Princess Peach' and exactly why he was so interested in her.

"Well, regardless. I'll tell them its still going on. Goodbye Miss Pauline." She then hangs up.

As Pauline got ready for bed, she couldn't help but wonder why she felt the way she did when Mario brought up Princess Peach. Yeah of course, he did say she was the 'Apple of his eye' and all but...why? Wasn't she the apple of his eye too when they were together? Was all the stuff they said when they parted all a lie? What...is she feeling...?

She looked again at the photo by her bed...She knew exactly what this was. It was heartache.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU RETREATED!?" Bowser's loud growling voice said over Kamek's communication spell.

"W-well sir. You see, Mayor Pauline called an evacuation of the city and-"

"AND YOU LET HIM DESTROY THE MECHA-WIGGLER UNDER YOUR WATCH!?"

"I...I..." Kamek gave up and bowed on his knees "Oh Please forgive me My Lord! I already have a plan for how we could get them this time, you see I have plans for this Robot that the Koopalin-"

"Save It Kamek! I have too much riding on this wedding for you to screw it up! It's time to call in the Partners!"

Kamek looked up in shock and said "But, Your highness! They're both complete bumbling buffoons! How one of them has a Microgame company I'll never understand!"

"And yet they're the only ones that got the closest to beating Mario! Get a sack of coins ready and calls them on the double!" He commanded

Kamek let out a defeated sigh and said "Yes sir..." Bowser then hangs up.

Kamek really hated dealing with those two, possibly more than Mario and Luigi.

"I swear, If one of them says 'Wa!' Once! I'M turning them both into blocks and smashing them both!" He said in anger.

Inside the Oydessy, Cappy and Mario were getting ready to turn in for the night.

"So...Was Pauline the one you left behind?" Cappy asked.

Mario, drinking a glass of milk said "Yes... She was-a one of the best things that-a ever happened to me. Before I left-a New Donk City I gave her my old cap to remember me. But it-a seems that she moved on-a too."

"So why did you offer to help her with her city problem?" He asked

"It's-a simple. I'm just-a helping out an old friend. We still have time to save-a the Princess and Tiara. It will only take-a day or two."

To Cappy, it sounded like there was more than friendship between him and Pauline. But it wasn't really the time or his business to ask more about.

to Mario, it was a really big surprise that Pauline was mayor of his Hometown. But then again, that was one of the things he lo-, liked about her. Things havent changed on Mario and Cappy's mission.

As Mario finished drinking his glass of milk. He briefly looked at his briefcase of clothes and belongings. Among those items was a small box.


	9. Chapter 6: Part 1

It was a clear starry night in the Mushroom Kingdom, just outside Toad Town. Lies a very large mansion with a green roof and white walls. Right above the front door of the Mansion was an emblem with the letter L on it.

Inside the Mansion was the owner, a somewhat tall man sporting a very big handlebar mustache, cyan blue eyes, and wearing a green smoking robe that sported the same 'L' Emblem. He was sitting on a fancy chair in his mansions library staring at a telephone near a fireplace.

'Come on-a Luigi! You can-a do this! Just-a dial her number and ask her out!' Luigi thought as his gloved hand reached for the telephone. As he inched closer he began to break out in a cold sweat, the only sound he could hear was the sound of his own heartbeat. But the second he touched his phone it immediately started ringing, making Luigi practically jump out of his skin.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" He screamed as he rocketed out of his chair. Once he got his bearings he answered the phone.

"H-Hello?" He answererd.

"It's-a me, Mario!" Mario said over the line.

"Oh, Mario it's just-a you.You really scared-a the Spaghetti out of me." Luigi said as took a deep breath.

"Oh, I'm-a so sorry."

"No, It's-a my fault. I shouldn't-a be sitting so close to the phone."

"...You tried to call-a Daisy again didn't you?" Mario said with a deadpanned expression over the phone.

"Wha! No! I was just...listening for-a the phone lin-..." Luigi sighs and admits "Okay Mario. You got me, I-a choked up again." he said in a defeated tone, plopping back down on his chair.

Mario looked down on the Odyssey's carpeted floor and wondered. Luigi had done some amazing feats over the years. Mastering the thunder hand technique, sealing away King Boo, Defeating the all powerful Master of Dimensions, even winning the all of Mario's Party games by doing absolutely nothing! But he still cant work up the guts to ask Princess Daisy out on a date.

"You can't-a keep doing this Luigi. You gotta be-a Brave." Mario said trying to be inspirtional, that was never really his strong suit.

"I know...Wait why did-a you call?" Luigi asked

"Can-a you guess where I am Now? A place where we-a used to be real plumbers, constantly flushing out-a crabs and turtles, and where we first-a made our names known?"

"Your-a back in New Donk City!?" Luigi said getting up from his chair once again.

"That's-a right! I took-a job for a very good-a friend of ours. What do you say? Wanna do this one for old-a times sake?"

"Woah...I don't-a know Mario. I'm-a probably rusty, it's-a been years since I worked on a single pipe." He said in an unsure tone.

"It's-a not plumbing, It's-a electric work. I could-a really use your help with this one." Mario said.

Luigi thought about it. He lifted up his hand and sparks of electricity began to surge around it and smiled with determination. "I'll-a be there in a few hours!"

Mario smiled also and said "Good! Meet-a me in front of the Odyssey!"

They both hang up.

Speeding down the highway on the outskirts of New Donk City was a lavender colored Cadillac Eldorado with a black mark in the shape of a 'W' across the hood. Through the car's stereo played Polka music at a very obnoxious volume.

At the drivers seat was a short and pudgy man that that was somehow absolutely ripped at the same time. His nose was bulbous and pink with a black zigzag mustache across his upper lip, his eyes had dark circles all around them, signifying that he has a severe lack of rest and symbolizing he was evil. He wore a short sleeve, mustard yellow shirt with dark purple overalls with a yellow cap with a big capital 'W' on the front. He was driving across the ongoing traffic while he yelled "GET OFF-A THE ROAD YA LUNATIC!!"

At the shotgun of the car was a tall, lanky, and somewhat scrawny man. His nose was pink and pointy with a thin mustache that made a more straight version of a handlebar mustache. He wore a purple long sleeved shirt, the white gloves he wore had an upside down 'L' Printed on them. The overalls he wore were a very dark shade of blue. The shotgun passenger had his legs crossed on top of the dashboard, just relaxing while the driver was yelling at all upcoming traffic.

Wario and Waluigi, the Partners in Crime. Are about to start their New Donk Crime spree, there was just one thing they had to do first.

Pauline looked at herself in her bathroom mirror of her apartment. She was thinking to herself 'He's only just here to help you with the City's electrical problem...and defend you...and the city from...what was his name again? Brownie? Browser? Bowser! King Bowser and his minions. He's only doing this as a friend...though you could use a touch up here and there.' She then added a quick touch up to her mascara.

Mario and Cappy were standing outside the Odyssey, still parked on top of the helicopter landing pad, on one of the many rooftops

"Are you sure he's not gonna take a few hours?" Cappy asked.

"I know Luigi. He-a always finds a way to get around when he's-a determined." Mario said as he looked through a pair of binoculars to the skies. Then a red, Mushroom shaped spaceship started to descend from the skies.

"What the?" Cappy said, not sure what he's looking at.

"It's-a Captain Toad's ship!" With a happy smile. Through one of the windows of the ship, he sees Luigi waving at Mario. Mario put down his binoculars and waved both his arms, signalling the ship where to land. The ship started floating toward the building rooftops.

When the ship's door opened, out came Luigi holding a rusty old toolbox and a suitcase full of various clothes. "Ho Ho! Mario! I haven't-a seen you since the-a last Kingdom Party!" He said with open arms ready for a hug, Mario embraced his Kin with a brotherly hug. Once they let go Mario asked "How's-a the high life-a treating you!?"

Luigi slightly frowned and said "Well...It gets-a kinda boring at-a times. I tried-a to take up a hobby, from various sports to finding-a my own adventures. Still-a no meatballs."

"Oh Uh...sorry I didn't invite-a you. As-a usual, Bowser attacks whenever he wants-a to, no memo or anything." Mario awkwardly said as he rubbed the back of his head.

Luigi turned around and yelled "Thanks for the ride Captain Toad!" Luigi tossed him a small bag of coins. Once Captain Toad caught it, he took off on the ship.

"So? Shall-a we?" Luigi asked

Mario nodded in agreement, they both jumped straight off the building, Luigi's jumping height a little higher than Mario's.

Pauline and Ella waited outside of the City's Sub-Plant Elevator in her Mayor attire. The Sub-Plant elevator was a way for the City's Maintenance to easily access and maintain the City's sewers.

"Mayor Pauline, Do you really need to follow them both into the sewers?" Ella asked, looking around at the dingy area.

"It's alright Ella, This area is under government jurisdiction. Nothing bad happens without the authorities knowing about it." She said reassuringly.

At that very moment, police sierens began blaring loudly as a high speed chase broke out down the street. A Lavender Cadillac Eldorado was speeding down the street, being chased by three police cars. Pauline could only see the passengers for a split second, the one clad in yellow was laughing with his mouth wide open. While the other clad in dark purple, was standing on top of the passengers seat holding a giant sack of money, yelling at the pursuing police.

"YOU'LL-A NEVER TAKE US ALIVE! WAH-HAHAHAHA!" He angrily yelled while shaking his fist.

Pauline held her hat down to keep it from flying away in the wind, and Ella kept her skirt down. When the dust and wind settled, Pauline then said "Maybe, I should get the Chief of Police to hire more patrol men..."

Then Ella looked amongst the rooftops and saw a pair of red and green wearing gentlemen jumping across the citys rooftops. As Ella was absolutely stunned that these two could jump far and high.

"Wow...those two could easily take all the gold in the Olympics." she said.

Pauline on the other hand, was silent as she gazed at Mario. It didn't matter how many times she saw Mario jump. It was always an amazing sight to behold.

Mario lands on his feet dust kicked up when he impacted the ground. Luigi landed with more style and a poise. Mario took notice of this and rolled his eyes.

Pauline couldn't help but notice how much Luigi has grown since she last saw him. When he and Mario still lived in New Donk City, Luigi was just a young adult that had no idea what he was doing. He was most often following his brother. Always helping him out whenever he could, but he still had time to have fun and be a kid.

Now that she sees him again after such a long time, she began to notice a few good changes in Luigi. He now looked like he had a new sense of confidence in his step. His mustache was no longer fuzz, it was a full on handlebar mustache.

"Did-a somebody order a plumber?" Mario jokingly asked.

"Mario is-a this...?" Luigi asked. Trying to remember Pauline's name. It was on the tip of his tongue. "Paula!" He guessed

"No. It's Pauline. Mayor Pauline." Ella corrected without hesitation.

"H-Holy Meatballs!" Luigi exclaimed. He gave Pauline a hand shake with both hands and said "It's-a good to see you again Pauline! It's-a been years! Might I also a-say it is an-a Honor meeting the Mayor!" Luigi said with his signature smile.

"The Pleasure is all mine. Founder of Luigi's Ghost Extractions. Mario told me all about your success in life." She said as she shook back.

Once their hands let go, Pauline asked "Do you mind showing that 'Lightning Palm Move'.

"Oh? The Thunder-a Hand Technique?"

"Yes! That." She said as she had a bit of excitement built up.

Luigi stepped out on the empty street. He raised his left arm up to the sky, a few seconds pass and clouds begin to form in the sky. Thunder began to stir in the clouds, then without warning green lightning hot down and struck Luigi's palm. The green lightning surged through Luigi's body. So much so that Luigi's eyes began to glow light green.

Mario smiled with pride as his arms crossed. He was honing his skills like he asked him too. Mario never knows when theres something he cant handle alone. When that day comes, he can count on Luigi to help.

Luigi closed the palm of his hand, the lightning immedaitely cut off. The surge through his body slowly faded and the light green glow of his eyes disappeared. He then let out a sigh of relief then said "Shall-a we?" as he stood in front of the elevator door.

When Mario pushed the button to open the elevator doors, a bat flew out. Briefly jolting the two ladies, but completely terrifying Luigi.

"WAAAAAH!" He yelled as he ran behind Pauline's car.

Some things never change. Pauline thought as she and the others began to descend into the elevator.

"H-hey! Wait-a for me!" Luigi said as he followed.

Little do they know, a duo of criminals were watching them by one of the street corners. They both gave off mischievous and sinister laughter.


	10. Chapter 6: Part 2

The elevators descent was slow and somewhat loud in nature. The damp walls of the elevator shaft were decorated with age old moss and graffiti, and the smell...don't get them started on the smell.

Cappy clamped down on Mario's head, trying to cover up the smell. Pauline was used to the smell on account of her constantly checking for updates on the never ending sewage repair, Ella on the other hand was trying to not vomit. But to Mario and Luigi, the smell was...home.

When the reached the floor where the City Wide Generator was. It was a massive room clad in green metal in order to prevent electric shocks, separated by a soundproof glass wall to prevent the high pitched sound and static in the air. In the center of this room was a generator with a Power Moon inside. The Power Moon itself looked like it was almost out of power, its glorious green color now fading into a flavorless looking grey. The Generator itself was connected to many giant wires that are attached to multiple areas of the sewers walls that stretch to all over the city.

"Is-a this all?" Mario asked.

"Yes Mr. Mario, our best engineers still couldn't find a way to safely replace the Power Moon without causing a city wide blackout." Ella said in her professional voice, but her covered nose made her sound a tad bit silly.

"This-a will be a piece of-a ravioli!" Luigi said with a confident grin.

As Pauline and Ella stayed behind glass wall. Mario cracked his knuckles and pulled out his tools. Time for the Mario Bros. To get to work.

Wario and Waluigi both slided down the Elevator shaft, both being as silent as they could possibly be. Witch wasn't really that silent to begin with.

"These losers won't-a know what hit them!" Wario whispered.

"WA! Let's-a humiliate-a them and add injury to-a insult by giving them the worst wedgies of their lives!"

They both let out mighty laughs, but quickly silenced themselves when they were approaching the right floor.

As Mario and Luigi worked on the generator, they both were going down various trips down memory lane.

"Say, Mario. Remember the time-a when I wrote a jingle for the-a buisness?" Luigi asked as he tightened the bolts around a pipe.

Mario stopped putting pipes together by color and said "Oh Yeah! It was-a catchy tune! How did it-a go again?"

They were both puzzled on how it went, then Luigi snapped his fingers and said "I remember!" Luigi warmed up his singing voice

We are the New Donk City Plumbers,

Extraordinare!

The Super Mario Bothers,

What a Pair!

Do you have problems with your pipes?

Is your water running right?

Are all the fittings screwed down right?

If they aren't, don't despair!

The Super Plumbers will be there!

And there's no pipe we can't repair!

The Super Mario Brothers will be there!

They both laughed at how over the top that song used to be. That song helped promote their business City wide when the business was booming. Luigi then remembered it was Pauline who helped them get the jingle on the radio with her many studio connections. With the thought of pauline passing through his head, he wondered how Mario was reacting to his old flame.

"So...I see you're taking-a seeing Pauline again kinda well." Luigi said, carefully choosing his words.

"Yes? Why-a wouldn't I?" Mario said with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, It's-a just that...The way-a you to broke it off. I would've-a thought it would be-a more...awkward?" Luigi said while wincing at the last word he said.

"No, Luigi. Things are-a different now. I'm with-a Peach now and Pauline has-a definitely moved on too." Mario said with a hint of aggravation. The bolt he was screwing in was a little tighter than allowed.

"I dunno Mario, I still-a remember the face you had when we first-a sailed away from New Donk. I couldn't-a imagine how you felt after you and her broke it-a off."

Mario was about to come up with another retort, but something inside him stopped him. He remembered how he didn't say a word to Luigi for the first two days of their sailing to Manhattan. Luigi tried all he could to cheer him up, but was just a kid at the time. He didn't understand what he was going through. He didn't really talk to Luigi until the storm swept up their boat, leading to them being shipwrecked on the Mushroom Kingdom.

"You...don't-a know what your talking about." Mario said as he resumed his work.

Behind the Glass wall, Pauline was wondering what the two brothers were talking about. It would've been easier to read their lips if their mustaches werent in the way. But she remember how defensive Mario got when she asked him to shave his mustache. Though she could tell that they were both having fun doing what they used to do.

But her train of thought was interrupted by the scent of an ungodly smell. One that took over the room she and Ella were in. It smelled like...someone farted. Both ladies quickly turned around and saw two men, both Pauline and Ella recognized these two men from the speed chase from earlier. Now that they got a good look at the two, they looked like exaggerated versions of Mario and Luigi.

"Hello Ladies, Now Good-a night!" Wario turned around an ripped another fart, his green gas was so powerful it mad both Pauline and Ella pass out.

Wario put Pauline over his shoulder and said "This-a outta get-a there attention." Then Waluigi picked up Ella and said "Wah-haha!Easy as-a Pie."

They both walked out of the control room.


	11. Chapter 7

"You-a ready Luigi?" Mario asked screwing on the last bolt to their new 'Power Moon Switch Pipe System', or PMSPS for short.

"I'm-a ready as I'll ever be!" Luigi said, readying a small burst of Green Thunder.

"Good. Start it up-a!"

Luigi then touched the Circuit breaker, the green lightning traveled along all the cables powering up the whole entire system. The Power Moon that stood in the generator finally gave out and turned to dust. But before the City wide blackout could ensue, the PMSPS switched it out for a bright green new Power Moon.

"Holy Meatballs Mario! It-a works!" Luigi said with excitement. "Won't-a Pauline be impressed!"

They both jumped off their respective platforms and ended up in front of the control room door.

"Maybe she'll give-a you a big kiss!" Luigi said in a mocking tone.

"That-a stopped being funny seventeen-a pipes ago." Mario said in a bitter tone.

"Aw, Lighten up-a Mario. I know you have-a your sights set on-a Princess Peach. But you gotta admit, Pauline-a did well for herself over the-a years." Luigi said, taking note of her past success.

Mario sighed and said "Yes, I'll admit, It's-a nice to see she's-a doing fine." Then Mario and Luigi entered the control room, Both Pauline and Ella nowhere to be seen. The only item retaining to Pauline was her hat. On top of said hat was a letter that had a familiar symbol. A mustache in the shape of a W.

Mario quickly picked it up and opened the letter.

'Hello Losers! It's-a Me! Wario! Me and My partner in Crime took these-a two lovely broads as collateral! If-a you want to get-a them back! Meet us on-a New Donk Rooftops! Have a rotten day!' -Wario!

"Wario!" Mario said with annoyance and a hint of anger. He was always being a major nuisance to Mario in the Mushroom Kingdom. Always committing major theft crimes and cheating to win in the various competitions of the Mushroom Kingdom. Now he's resorted to kidnapping!

Mario crushed the note in his hands and said with a hint of anger "Luigi! Let's-a go!"

Pauline's eyes started to slowly open and began to adjust to sunlight again. After her adjustment, she saw she was outside again on top of one of the rooftops of New Donk City. She looked around and saw she was in broad daylight. She tried to get up, but she felt her arms and hands constricted by something, she now realised she was tied up to a chair. She tried to jerk herself away but something was weighing her down. She turned her head and saw her chair was tied back to back with an other chair, this other chair seated an unconcious Ella. Tied up and and bound to the chair like she was.

'Kidnapped twice in the same week, just peachy.' Pauline thought. But her thought was interrupted as she heard sinister laughing. She turned her head to as far as she could and saw the two men responsible for her current restrictions. In her eyes, they both looked like creepy knockoff versions of the Mario Bros. One was fat and somehow very muscular, the other was just impossibly tall and lanky. But she was too filled with outrage at the moment to even take note of their other features.

"Hey!" This caught the Partner's attention.

"What's the big idea tying up the Mayor! Untie me and my assistant this instant!" She demanded.

Wario stepped forward and got in Pauline's face and said "Lady, you aren't-a in any position to make-a demands!"

"Who are you two anyway?" Pauline asked.

They both laughed at the question.

"Seriously? You never heard of Wario and-a Waluigi? The Partners in crime!?" Wario said.

"Wait! Wario? As in Warioware Incorporated? The Company that makes three second long games and sells them for ripoff prices?"

"WA-HAHA! The One and-a only!"

Pauline then looked at Waluigi...She didn't recognise him at all.

"...Who are you?" She asked

Not even a split second later. Waluigi was in the fetal position sulking in sadness.

"It-a wont matter! Once-a we get our loot from King-a Koopa! We'll be swimming in-a gold! WA-HAHAHAHA!"

"Think-again Wario!" A familiar voice said.

"Wah?" Suddenly Wario quickly dodged a green bolt of lightning that singed the tip of his mustache. He looked to see who dared mess with his precious stache'. It was Mario and Luigi both having looks of of anger.

"Well Well, If it isnt-a Goodie Goodie Mario and-a Crybaby Luigi! Came here to mooch off of our payday eh? Well then! You'll-a have to pry them from our cold thieving hands! WA-HAHAHAHAHA!"

Mario quickly ran towards Wario and was about to jump right on his head, Wario reacted quickly and jumped back dodging it. Wario quickly dashed and rammed right into Mario sending him right into pile of wooden crates. Meanwhile, Luigi was trying to throw a Lightning punch towards Waluigi, but he repeatedly dodged with style and grace.

"WA-HAHA! I've seen-a Koopa Troopas with better speed!" Waluigi arrogantly said. He suddenly pulled out a small bag out of his pocket. The Bag itself was marked 'Insta-Grow Piranha Plant! He opened the bag and quickly threw some seeds on the ground and pulled a watering can seemingly out of nowhere and watered the seeds. They started growing into fully pledged Piranha plants! They started chomping towards Luigi the second they smelled his fragrance of aregeno!

"Mama-Mia!" Luigi cried as he dodged all the bites.

Waluigi ripped a thorned vine off one of the plants and started to whip at Luigi with it.

Meanwhile, Ella started to stir awake, Pauline took notice because of her movements.

"Ella, wake up!" She shook her shoulders trying to shake her awake, after a few more jostles of the rope that kept them together Ella finally woke up.

"M-miss Pauline? Where are we?...Why do I taste garlic?" She asked.

"Never mind that, do you still have that metal nail file on you?"

"Always, why?"

"Give it to me!" She demanded. Ella complied and reached into her back pocket to hand her the nail file. Pauline started using it to cut the ropes.

Back with Mario and Wario, Mario couldn't get close to Wario without him sending a shockwave through the building via a ground pound and his very rude flatulence was so strong that his eyes teared up at a mere sniff of it. Mario quickly looked through his pockets to see what power ups he had on him, all he had was a Tanooki Leaf and a Mini Mushroom. He pocketed the Mini mushroom and placed the Tanooki Leaf on his head. In a Puff of smoke, his hat suddenly gained a pair of animal ears and a racoon tail on his rear end. He whipped the tail and sweep Wario's legs, causing Wario to fall on his rear end. Mario then grabbed Wario's legs and started a wind up spin, speed building up every second.

"So Long-Gay Wario!"

Mario quickly looked around to see where he could throw Wario and saw an old abandoned Pigeon coop. He let go of Wario's legs sending him right into the coop. Upon impact, some pigeons flew away, leaving Wario covered old newspaper, feathers, and various 'Other things'.

Back with Luigi and Waluigi. Luigi wasn't having much luck considering he cant even get close to Waluigi since he and about a dozen Piranha Plants were attacking him at all angles. Mario quickly saw this and pulled out the Mini Mushroom.

"Catch!" Mario yelled to his green clad brother. He tossed the Mini Mushroom towards Luigi.

Luigi caught it and quickly threw it down his throat and swallowed. A second later Luigi shrunk down to the size of a Golfball. The Piranha plants looked down at him and smiled, it licked their lips in hunger.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Luigi screamed.

They pounced on Luigi trying to chomp him in a single bite. But Luigi reacted quickly and jumped high and started running along the vines of the carnivorous plants. As Luigi ran he saw Waluigi looking around trying to find the now small Luigi. Luigi smiled as he suddenly got an idea. He quickly started rubbing his hands together channeling the green thunder through his body, enough thunder that if he were Normal sized it would've blown the whole roof of the building clean off. Luigi Super Jumped towards Waluigi's face and gripped onto his nose.

"What the-?!" Waluigi said looking at his nose.

Then Luigi sent a fully charged Thunder Hand Blast through Waluigi's body. Making Waluigi twitch and fidget in a comedic and somewhat painful looking manner. Then for a brief second you could even see his skeleton. When it stopped, Waluigi's eyes were crossed, clothes and face were burned and covered in black smudges, his hair was standing in points, and a small parks of electricity were running like a current through his mustache.

"Waaaaaaaaaahhhh" Wauigi groaned as he passed out on the ground.

Luigi jumped off of Waluigi's body. He bit his thumb, allowing the Mini Mushroom to wear off.

"Woah...Good-a Job Luigi." Mario said surprised on how easily he dealt with Waluigi.

Exploding out of the now ruined Pigeon coop was a feather and newspaper covered Wario, now red with total anger and rage. He got a running start towards the two brothers and preparing a very powerful ram attack. But out of nowhere, Wario was hit on the head with a wooden chair, breaking on impact.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~" Wario said as he passed out on the ground. Now with a massive bump on his head.

Mario and Luigi's guard lowered as they looked at the knocked out Wario. They looked up to see the assailant and saw Pauline, now free from her bonds, weilding what was left of the now broken chair. Mario and Luigi looked at one another surprised, usually the ones they were saving would just wait in the cage or just stand around while they did all the fighting. This was something...kinda foreign to them.

"You two alright?" Pauline asked the two.

"Uhhh...Yes?" They both replied.

Wario and Waluigi were both being hauled off by the New Donk City Police.

"This isn't-a over Mario Bros! We will get-a our reward! WA-HAHAHA!!!" Wario declared.

As the Police Van drove off, Pauline had a few questions for Mario.

"Listen. Pauline, I'm-a really sorry for that, the Power Moon Machine is-a up and running, if you want-a us to leave we'll understand." Mario said with shame.

"Oh Mario, I'm not mad at you or Luigi. If anything I'm more worried that something like them are more likely to crash and ruin the Festival. I need your help more than ever." She said.

Mario and Luigi looked up with a forgiving smile.

"If you want, you can come over to my place and we can talk about what you can do to help out with the Festival...if you want to." She asked.

"Wow...The New Donk-a City Festival. I think I will-a take you up on that offer." MArio said. Luigi saw the Look in Mario's eyes and took note at how they had a certain...look to them. He knew this look all too well, that was the look he got only when Mario had a drive to do something. The Exact same look whenever he looked at Princess Peach.

'Oh Mario, What have-a you gotten yourself into?'


End file.
